Global Mew Mew
by TaoRen19
Summary: The aliens have returned, and are beginning a worldwide invasion. A new team of Mew Mews must follow in the footsteps of their Tokyo counterparts and stop them once again. Shimo Alpson leads them as Mew Frost, but will her team be good enough?


**Hey guys! So it's been AGES since I've submitted anything here at all, so I thought I'd try to start up again with something Tokyo Mew Mew - I don't think I've ever done a TMM fic yet, aside from doujins and comics. I would be DELIGHTED if you would check out my DeviantART - my username is Tamao and I have a lot of [old] Mew Mew stuff up that I'm still proud of.**

**ANYWAYYY, this is my latest, I've been planning to create a comic/doujin centered around my mew team, Global Mew Mew, so here is what will be the initial story/draft type thing. I tend to be a bit dialogue heavy because I do a lot of comic-work. Critiques and suggestions are always welcome, as I am not very confident in my writing!**

**So here is the first chapter, introducing the new Mew leader, Mew Frost! I hope you enjoy, please R&R! :)  
**

* * *

A girl appearing to be about 15 enters a classroom. She has short, light blue hair and is dressed casually in a hooded sweatshirt and convertible pants.

_10 minutes early… as usual…_ thought Shimo, sitting boredly in her class. _Well, at least I'm not the first one… _She glanced over at a nerdy-looking boy sitting several seats from her. She then looked over at the teacher. _I don't really like being alone with Ms. Griggs._

Shimo slowly took her supplies out of her book bag. She stared at her homework, labeled 'Algebra'. A few minutes later, students began piling into the classroom. A girl slammed her books next to Shimo, grinning. She had her hair up in a ponytail, glasses, and an anime t-shirt on.

"Shimo-chan! Ohayo! How are you today?" said the girl.

"Oh hey... K-Kazuko... I'm fine, you?" Shimo replied reluctantly. _I'm half-Japanese and am constantly bombarded by a few crazy anime fans... some are nice about it, but others like Karen – I mean, Kazuko, are uhm... yeah. I've lived in the US all my life, can speak Japanese- but not read it, and these girls think I'm some almighty goddess that knows everything ever about Japan._

"I'm genki desu!" she said happily, sitting down. Shimo turned back to her homework. Soon, a boy sat in the seat next to her. He had red hair and blue eyes, and had a calm expression on his face. "Hey Shimo." he said softly.

"Oh hey, Russell." replied Shimo, happy to see her best friend. The boy soon put his head down on his desk, as if going to sleep.

"Naptime?"

"Math class is always naptime." he mumbled, head still down. _Russell and I have been good friends since 7__th__ grade. I envy him like crazy because the kid can sleep in math class but still get an A! It's really unfair..._

The lights went out and the teacher put on the overhead projector. Shimo quickly pulled out her glasses to see. "Alright class, time to go over the homework." said Ms. Griggs.

The bell rang and class was finally over. Shimo and Russell walked out together. Russell stretched and yawned.

"That was an excellent nap!" he said, appearing refreshed.

"Lucky..." sighed Shimo. "Were you up late last night?"

"Yup, I got the new _Monstermon_ game and you know what happens with those..."

"Oh man I need to get that! I never get tired of _Monstermon_." said the blue-haired girl excitedly.

"Ten years of awesome and still going..." replied her friend, smiling. The two stopped walking as their next classes were in opposite hallways. Shimo suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, speaking of awesome, did you see the news last night?" she asked.

"You mean the thing about the weird animal girls? Yeah."

"Do you think it's - "

"Real? No way. Aliens invading Japan _again_ after 7 years? Aliens at all? This is so typical of them..." he replied skeptically, laughing. Shimo blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah, haha, that's true, Japan is weird..." she chuckled nervously. Russell stopped laughing.

"Whoa hey, I don't mean to insult you, or anything, I just mean that the story's really... far-fetched.

"No, I got that, I know Japan has a lot of weird stuff. I just... Oh crap, we're going to be late!" she exclaimed, noticing the clock. "See ya later!" she said, dashing off.

"Okay..." he replied. _I hope I didn't upset her or anything..._

Shimo sat down in her Biology class, head resting on her hands, deep in thought. _I kind of want it to be real. It'd be... cool to have superheroes going around. _She looked at her worksheet. _But Russell's right, there's no way._

"Alright class, today we're going to go over various animal species today." said the teacher, a young brunette man. "I'm going to put in a video, please answer the questions on the worksheet as you watch it."

_I hope this'll be interesting... not that I dislike animals, but..._ Shimo looked down at her sheet and then back up at the screen. Mice, bats, exotic birds, kangaroos, and many other creatures graced the TV screen. But as a white creature appeared, Shimo was unable to turn away. The drab voice rambled away about the arctic fox, but Shimo's eyes were glued as she watched the creature traveling through snow and other terrain. _What... what's this feeling? It's almost as if I feel some sort of connection to this animal... but... through a VIDEO? Maybe I'm just... tired..._

"Shimo? Hey, Shimo!"

"Wh-wha...?" Shimo blinked, looking around.

"Are you feeling okay? You never fall asleep in class..." said her teacher, worried.

"Y-Yeah, I just..."

Suddenly, the ground shook, startling her. It stopped as quickly as it started. She looked around nervously.

"Did the ground just shake?" she asked, confused.

"No..." replied her teacher. The students gave her strange looks.

"I... I think I need to go to the clinic, if that's alright."

"Certainly. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Mr. Georges."

Shimo packed up her things, and headed out of the classroom. _What the heck is going on with my body? I don't feel sick, I don't really feel tired... _She continued walking. Head still in the clouds, she crashed into someone.

"Ow..." came a familiar voice.

"Ack, I'm sorry Russell!" apologized Shimo.

"Where do you think you're going? We're only halfway through second period..." he asked, confused.

"Clinic... or something. I feel weird."

"Weird? Like sick weird?"

"Weird like we watched a video about animals, I felt strange when I saw the arctic foxes, like I was connected to them – don't even know how to describe it, fell asleep, felt an earthquake, and then felt even weirder – that kind of weird."

Russell put his hand on her forehead, causing Shimo to blush slightly.

"Definitely not sick..." he said. "Your face is a little flushed though."

"Yeah, yeah..." she took his hand off and sighed.

"Are you gonna go home?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I just need to eat. You should get back to class though."

"It's okay, I can just tell Mrs. Hampton I ate something bad."

"Haha, you would... anyway, I'll probably see you at lunch." said Shimo.

"Okay... let me know if I can do anything."

"Uhm, sure. Later!" Shimo headed off to the clinic. Russell stood there for a moment.

"Arctic foxes? Earthquake? Huh..."

Shimo lay on the clinic bed, staring at the ceiling. _Well, I feel pretty normal now..._

Another rumble. This one felt different, however. It was soon followed by several more, something like footsteps.

"What is going on?!" cried the nurse. Shimo shuddered. _It's not just me this time... _She bolted out of the clinic, wanting to know what could be the cause, without even thinking. It was as if she had gained new instincts. Her running speed had also increased. _Did I just get lighter...? Jeez, when is this day going to end?!_

She heard frightened screams, and students were running around everywhere, trying to get out of the building, with adults trying to maintain order and keep everyone safe. Shimo could hear loud growls. They seemed to be coming from outside. She followed the noise, finally reaching an exit, which was luckily uncrowded. She got outside of the building and ran faster, as the noise drew closer. Her field of vision was consumed by a huge frog-like creature, that looked as if it was undead. In one of it's slimey hands was Russell, unconscious. The other hand was busy attempting to destroy the building.

"Oh my god RUSSELL!!!!!" screamed Shimo in horror. The monster noticed her cry and turned towards her. The girl was unsure of what to do – other than try to save her friend. _How the hell am I going to get him out of that thing's hand?! Think Shimo think... Ugh this is just a bad dream right? I'm going to wake up, right?_

Before she could answer her own question, the creature slapped its hand down to flatten her. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no escape.

When she opened her eyes she was in the arms of a beautiful woman with lavender hair. But she wasn't just any beautiful woman, she had large wolf-like ears protruding from her head.

"You okay?" she asked in a flat tone.

"I don't know... wait, where's Russell?! Is HE okay?!" she shouted, snapping to her senses.

"Calm down. There is no need to shout. We will rescue him."

"WE? Just who are you? Do you really think we can fight that... that thing?!" exclaimed Shimo, annoyed. The woman dropped her onto the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what's your-"

"I'm Mew Zakuro of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I was chosen to combat these creatures."

"No way. Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't exist. It's all fake."

"I saved your life, didn't I?"

"..." Shimo was speechless. _I don't even know what's going on anymore. _Zakuro turned, facing the monster.

"You've been chosen as well, Shimo." she said. She tossed a gold pendant without having to look back at the frightened girl, and dashed towards the monster.

"Yeah, right! I'm just totally fit to fight, aren't I!" exclaimed Shimo, clutching the pendant. She looked down at its strange marking. A sharp pain resonated in her shoulder.

"What the..." she pulled up her sleeve, revealing a large mark in a similar style to the one on the pendant. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream..._

Meanwhile Zakuro had pulled out her weapon, a glowing whip and was battling the monster, leaping at it in an attempt to save Russell. Shimo watched in awe, looking at the pendant and back at the fight several times.

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream..._

Her eyes then were fixed on Russell.

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream -_

"DAMMIT I HAVE TO SAVE RUSSELL!" she cried, snapping herself out of denial. She stared at the pendant. "Come on, do something!"

An indescribable feeling swept over Shimo, in her mind the image of the arctic fox returned, and words began to formulate.

"MEW MEW FROST, METAMORPHOSIS!" she cried. Icy blue swirls surrounded her, she felt a comforting cool feeling move throughout her body. White ears and a tail emerged and she was covered in a blue costume. She felt as if she was flying. Finally, she landed back on the ground in her new form.

"What... what is this? I look kind of stupid..." she said, looking down at her new garb. Zakuro then landed next to her after a failed attempt to kill the creature. "No time to think about appearances. You want to save your friend?"

"Well duh..."

"Get out there then!" Zakuro hissed. Shimo turned red, infuriated but unable to yell at her savior. She quickly held her hands out, anticipating some sort of weapon.

"Frost Daggers!" she cried, and two short swords appeared before her. She grabbed them and got ready to go in for an attack. The monster swiped at her several times as she dashed towards it. Just as she was in attacking range, the frog smacked her away. She flew backwards until finally landing on her side.

"Uunghh..." she moaned, unable to get up. Zakuro was back at the monster, attacking rapidly and only mildly succeeding in giving it damage. Finally, Shimo mustered the strength to get to her feet. She ran faster than before, determined to save Russell. She leaped into the air, and cut off the hand in which her friend was captured. As she reached the ground, she caught the boy in her arms.

"Thank goodness..." she whispered. He had a few cuts and bruises but did not seem to be heavily injured. She set him down where he was safe from the monster's grasp and went back into the fight. This time to finish off the creature.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" cried the wolf-girl, giving the frog a full blow. She turned to Shimo. "Can you finish it?!" she shouted.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that!" she replied. Energy was flowing through her body as she prepared the final attack.

"RIBBON FROST CHILL!" she yelled, as she slashed her daggers in an x-motion, shooting many ice crystals at the monster. In a flash of bright light, it disappeared, and in it's place was a small dead frog, likely one for a dissection.

"Poor thing..." said Frost, walking towards it.

"Poor thing indeed! And look at what the likes of you had done to it in the first place!" came an annoyed voice. Shimo turned to look at a strange being with pale skin and pointed ears. Evidently female, she had dark green hair past her shoulders, and golden eyes. Her clothing was dark-colored and showed off her midriff.

"Aw great, more freaks?" sighed Shimo, observing her.

"Look who's talking!" snapped the young woman.

"Okay, who are you, and what do you want?"

"She's an alien." came Zakuro's voice.

"Oh, look, it's one of the original Mew Mews... I wonder if you're the one my dear brother was so smitten with... no no, she was pink..." said the alien-girl, twirling her hair as she turned towards the wolf-girl. "I think Pai had a thing for you though..."

Zakuro blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." she muttered. "Anyway we don't need you around here, we're trying to clean _your_ planet, what more do you want?

"You're clearly not trying hard enough, and the mistreatment of creatures on Earth is just going too far, so we're here to eradicate everyone and start over, of course." replied the green-haired girl.

"That's stupid." muttered Shimo.

"Is it really?" said the alien. Shimo glared. The alien-girl smirked at her.

"Just leave already." snarled Zakuro.

"Fine, fine, I'll be back with a stronger Anima soon enough. Hmm... maybe I should kidnap that little boyfriend of yours..." she said, smiling at Shimo.

"Don't you dare!"

"Hey, Batter, let's go already. If they're assembling Mews we need to get stronger." came a male voice. A younger alien with olive-gold colored hair appeared.

"Oh great, there's more..." sighed the fox-girl.

"Alright... I'll just have to kidnap him next time." said Batter, grinning. "Let's go then, Cookie."

The two teleported, leaving Shimo and Zakuro staring up at the sky.

"Cookie? Batter? Really? What kind of..." Shimo wondered aloud, bewildered.

"We had to fight Kish, Pai, and Tart. Yum." said Zakuro sarcastically.

"So then... what now?" asked Shimo.

"I suggest you go take care of your little friend, then we can talk."

"O-okay..." she replied. She quickly ran to where she had left Russell. Slowly she closed her eyes and reverted back into her human form. She picked him up and shook him gently.

"Russell? Come on, wake up..."

"Sh-Shimo...? Is that you...? Why do you have those... ears...?" he grumbled, only half-awake.

"Ears...? What are you talking about silly?" she said, confused.

"White... ears..." he reached at her, petting the fox ears that hadn't gone away.

_Oh, crap! Why aren't they gone?! _Shimo panicked.

"Y-You're probably seeing things... you were knocked out for a while! Lets... go get you cleaned up, kay?

"Okay..." he replied. Shimo carried him towards the adults and other kids which had gathered safely on the other side of the building. Ambulances were everywhere.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

**To be continued! Thank you so much for reading, I'll try to do ch.2 when I can. Reviews are appreciated! :D  
**

**- Tamao**_  
_


End file.
